Biographies
by Ace242
Summary: Did you read When the Wizard chased the Rogue and want to know more about the characters' lives beforehand? Check out these biography sections of those characters for insight into their history. The two main characters from WTWCTR are focused on here pre and post their respective campaigns but other characters are also featured and explained more thoroughly.
1. Malark Before the Campaign

_Author's Note: Dungeons and Dragons is an adventure game that allows you to build your own creations and conduct your campaign however you wish based on the character you build. Malark os Mys Shari is a character of my own invention. As are some of the others that you will see in this story. Others are created within the campaign itself and Meira is a creation of one of my dear friends who has given me explicit permission to use her in these writings. Because the story progresses and changes the character who is a part of it, there will be two segments for Malark, one before the campaign indicating his backstory, and the second a summary of the most impactful parts of an ongoing campaign._

Before Campaign- Malark Os Mys Shari (Malark Stormborn)

Malark os Mys Shari was born from a High Elf Mage and Calishite Servant Woman on a remote island kingdom off of the Storm Coast during a heavy thunderstorm. His father was highly ranked in the king's court, but his elvish wife had born him no children, so Malark was raised among the wards of the castle and treated with some privilege. When his tutors discovered his magical aptitude, Malark's training became focused on utilizing his abilities and his upbringing to be of the most use to his father and the kingdom. Thus, he learned how to represent his nation as an ambassador. As he reached maturity he apprenticed under a formal ambassador and travelled the seas at his side. During this time, he befriended many of the sailors he travelled with, and as a curious young man he ended up being taught the basics of navigation alongside his formal tutoring.

Two decades passed in this manner, with his knowledge and skills growing tremendously, until he was named a full ambassador by the Elvish King. Malark was tasked with negotiating with various human settlements along the Storm Coast. Due to his mixed birth, he was considered more approachable than the high elves and did not come across as an outsider, and the fact that he remained friendly with crews of many races allowed him to eschew the high-mindedness of his father. He was known as a harsh negotiator but never a cheat and his nation prospered with some credit due to his hard work.

Malark had used the funds paid to him to help his mother live more comfortably during his travels but she passed from natural causes three years after his tenure as ambassador began. He was not on the island at the time and did not hear of her passing for weeks. Malark buried his mother at sea and from then on only kept a small room in his keep, living minimally and spending money only on his magical studies. He kept a small savings tucked away in his room which he intended to use to purchase a ship of his own upon retirement.

After his fifth year as ambassador, Malark had gained enough experience and travelled with enough sailors that he put together his own personal crew and together they sailed the Sword Coast. This proved to be possibly the happiest time of Malark's life as the crew grew extremely close and came to be closer than many of their blood relatives. This was also the most adventurous part in his Malark's life as well, his daring crew was experienced enough to travel outside normal sailing patterns to maximize their travels. Malark's magical prowess grew and he became known as a Storm Mage, with his weather proficiencies the focus of many of his studies. He also developed somewhat of a distaste for fire magic as he had seen it used to set many beautiful sailing vessels ablaze. In those five years of sailing he had yet to lose a single crew member to bad weather, despite travelling during tumultuous seasons.

Storms were not the only danger though as Malark and his crew's new routes put them closer to some of the pirate infested waters many avoided. The vagabonds would set upon his crew expecting meek merchants and a spineless bureaucrat; instead they found hearty daredevils laughing at their scurvy ridden bodies and found themselves dodging thunder ice and lightning.

The most notable of these encounters came when Malark and his crew faced off against the notorious pirate captain Hookhand who had been stoking fear throughout the waters of the Storm Coast. The pitched battled ended with Malark casting a spike of ice through Hookhand's midriff and pinning him to the main-mast, the battle had damaged the pirate vessel enough to cause it to sink into the ocean. While there were some pirate survivors from the battle, the death of the notorious captain did lead to a decrease in piracy in the area.

Disaster struck after a decade of sailing together when Malark and his crew faced down the worst storm they had ever seen. It had come up on them without warning and Malark's magics only seemed to worsen the storm, there was no escape from the buffeting wind and lightning seemed to spark up at every corner of the ship. Malark's prowess did allow about half the crew to escape the ship safely but it was not enough to save the ship nor the rest of its beloved sailors. Malark wouldn't even know about the survivors for some time as he washed up on shore alone on driftwood; he was woken by two plain robed acolytes who brought Malark into their portside temple to feed and revive him.

Those acolytes helped Malark recover from the brink of death, with the help of one of the high priests and then they introduced him to their sect known as the Lords of the Tempest. The high priest himself was charismatic and charming, and while Malark intended to leave upon recovery, he was convinced to stay and learn of the ways of the order. It seemed too good to be true as the Lords did specialize in his favorite weather magic. Malark learned how to increase the intensity of his spells and found new ways to disperse, divert and even create the storms that had dogged his path on the ocean. Most of all Malark learned that the Lords of the Tempest followed the way of Talos, an oft forgotten God of Thunder. He was told that Talos was the protector of all sailors and that it was his will that Malark be saved.

After being persuaded by the high priest and haunted by dreams for weeks, Malark agreed to join three others in becoming an initiate into the Lords of the Tempest. The preparation of the study lasted a year and they had to wait even more time before the Lords found the proper storm under which to initiate them. The storm was only two days away when Malark overheard the same initiates that rescued him speaking about the initiates derisively and using the word "sacrifice". Not wanting to be unsure, Malark broke into the chamber of one of the high-priest and dug through his notes for the ritual of initiation. Inside he found that not only was he planned to be sacrificed but the initiation was simply a ritual to increase the high priest's connection with Talos. The Lords' eventual goal was to awaken the banished god in this realm and use his power to assert dominance over the seas.

However, stealth was never truly Malark's forte so he was surrounded and captured while trying to get back to his fellow initiates. As he was bound, the high priest informed Malark that he had personally summoned the power of Talos to brew the storm that sank Malark's vessel and killed half his crew. Apparently Malark was a direct cause of theirs. The portents of his birth were translated as making him Stormborn, with lightning in his veins and heartbeats of thunder. As they made ready for the ritual, the other initiates had escaped custody of the priests as well and helped Malark free of his bindings. Spells were cast in such quick succession that there was mass confusion as the entire temple fell into disarray and started crumbling at the foundation. Malark saw two of his companions fall but lost track of the third; in a move that he hated but felt necessary, he fled into the night to draw their fire. As the wizard ran, he looked back to see the temple collapse behind him as he escaped not towards the sea but into the forest.

Malark eventually made his way back to the sea, begging for food from passersby until he stumbled upon a port village where he knew some of the local sailors. They agreed to help him and ferry him to his homeland, and Malark promised that they would be rewarded for their kindness. However, upon arrival back at court Malark found himself cast out, and all his belongings had been confiscated including his savings. His own father had presumed him either dead or a failure for letting his ship and crew perish and he was stripped of his title as ambassador.

Malark wandered back to the docks in a deep depression only to find that the captain of his crewmates had survived the storm and had brought back most of the other survivors to port to await the return of their wizard. With the captain's help, Malark was able to pay back the fishermen that had shown him kindness and outfit himself as a traveler. While the captain could not join him out of concern for his newly expanding family, he did provide Malark with passage back to the shore and supplies for a long journey.

As Malark touched upon land, he headed straight for the nearest road and left the shores for the first time in his life, setting out on foot towards the nearest major city to look for any work a Storm Mage could find. When he reached a suitable tavern, he heard an offer to join with a group of companions and that… led to his next great adventure.

Malark os Mys Shari: Character Details

Class: Wizard

Race: Half Elf (High Elf/Calishite Human)

Age: 62, Weight: 190 ib, Height: 6 ft

Eyes: Brown, Skin: Tawny, Hair: Dusty Blonde

Background: Sailor (Traveler), Alignment: Neutral Good

Ideals- Freedom, Hatred of Dark Magic

Bonds: Will return to the sea

Flaw: Able to be manipulated when his courage is questioned

Personality Traits- Friends can rely on him; Always looking for a new crew.

Clothing: Simple travelers wear with some padded armor and brown robes to indicate his status


	2. Malark During Campaign

_Author's Note: I began writing this while the campaign was in progress, so there may be more character development to come. However, my fanfiction will be assuming that the campaign was completed successfully and that there was no further loss of life within the party. Furthermore, the assumption will be that Malark has gained power since progressing through the campaign. Malark's power level in the story arcs is high but not overwhelmingly so, therefore he may progress and gather more aptitude and experience as the story continues. Remember this is an extremely abbreviated summarization of tens of hours of gameplay, focused primarily on Malark's actions with an emphasis on some of the characters mentioned in the first story and those who will be mentioned in the sequel._

Malark Background- Campaign

After being cast out from his home, Malark joined a party of adventurers and subsequently worked alongside that party to guard a caravan heading to Greenest. The adventuring party started out ten people strong and they worked for a Sergeant Celesta while guarding the caravan. The party included two druids, a paladin, a cleric, three rangers, a bard, and a rogue.

Upon arrival in Greenest, Malark and the party found that it was under attack by a Blue Dragon. The party immediately charged in to assist the survivors and found that villagers were being assaulted by Kobolds and Cultist who worshipped the five headed Dragon God Tiamat.

The blue dragon did not attack them directly, and instead focused on damaging the town. After moving through sets of cultists and saving villagers they saw under duress the party came to a temple under assault by multiple parties of cultists. The party snuck in the back door in order to rescue the remaining villagers and then clashed with the cultists in the town square. When reinforcements came, Malark released a cloud of fog in order to cover the party and the villagers' retreat into the village.

Sergeant Celesta joined the party after riding through the town square on the keep. She informed them of some personal business she had in the town involving seeing and protecting her daughter. Unfortunately, the girl had been taken by the general leading the cultist army. That general was named Langdragosa. He was a half-dragon and he struck down Sergeant Celesta in single combat before leading his successful troops back to their camp.

The party then intervened in an attack on the grain storage for Greenest up north, with the hope of gaining more information about the camp's whereabouts and layout. Failing to find any more information, they journey south, tracking the progress of the wagons that were used to haul away loot from their raids.

The party managed to infiltrate the camp posed as mercenaries. Before leaving Greenest they had been informed that an individual townsperson with information and research on the cult itself had been taken by the camp's leaders. Upon investigation, they learned the prisoner was being kept inside a walled structure within the camp. The party decided to go with a multi-tiered distraction in order to get out of the camp. Some members incited a riot between the kobolds and the human cultists and others started a small blaze in the hope of drawing away more personnel.

The plan was mostly successful as the monk was rescued and the only conflict the majority of the party encountered was a skirmish with the gate guards as they left camp. However, they did lose one of their party members as the ranger Balek-Rah, driven by an inebriated state and separated from the group during the infiltration, charged deep into the camp and fell at the claws of guard drakes.

After the party made its way back to Greenest, they were rewarded and praised for rescuing Liosin, the monk who was an expert on the cult's activities. Liosin indicated he needed to leave to do additional research however he requested another task from the adventurers. The monk, along with Governor Nighthill of Greenest, asked them to return to the camp after the main army's departure to infiltrate the caves that contained multiple dragon eggs in a nursery. Before departing, the party returned to full strength by adding Thad Brannigan to their midst. He is a half-orc fighter famous for his arena combat, if not a bit rash with the propensity for making snap decisions.

The party returned to the now empty camp and discovered the severed head of their fallen comrade Balek-Rah, displayed on a pike. After a quick burial, the party headed down into the cave, and discovered a dungeon of obstacles waiting for them. After passing through this dungeon and dispatching the waves of guards meant to deter trespassers, the group made its way to a temple like room, with a statue depiction of Tiamat's rebirth. Here the party once again encountered Langdragosa.

The party faced off against these large numbers with some difficulty. One notable party member in the fight was the Tiefling Bard Mataman. Mataman's unusual tactic's and numerous risky actions led to a mix of successful attacks and large returns of damage. He would have to be revived many times, yet he was also responsible for charming a powerful spellcaster. Thad was a good inclusion in the group as he fought valiantly as well. The Tiefling Rogue Daesenrial also made an unusual but effective maneuver by launching herself up onto a candelabra and firing projectiles from the air.

The battle raged and Malark Os Mys Shari struck the final blow on Langdragosa with the thunder spell Scatter. While this spell successfully ended the half dragon, Malark was put his body on the line for an immediate counterattack from one of the enemy's guards who knocked him unconscious and moved in for the kill before being dealt with by Ridley. The remaining battle passed uneventfully but it was followed by a secondary conflict after the party destroyed the eggs they had been tasked with breaking. Despite searching, no new information on the cult was found, so they had to take their spoils and return to the town of Greenest, mission accomplished.

Upon arrival, Governor Nighthill met with the party and thanked Malark for completing the remainder of their quest and for returning some of the town's treasure that had been discovered deep within the depths of the dungeon. He then handed the party a letter from the Monk Liosin, encouraging them to go to Elturel and noting the cult may be on its way north to attack some of the coastal towns.

By that time Malark agreed to go after and stop the cult due to his distaste for their black magic and it's practices. Most of the party agreed with him and they were given horses and sent with a map that included a shortcut through the Forest of Long Knives.

However, the whole party did not make the journey into to Elturel. Rhevenil, a wood-elf druid, Ridley Greenscale a dragonborn paladin, Amber Frostbeard, a dwarven cleric all left the party as they departed from Greenest. Rhevenil returned to the woods after her non-violent tendencies had kept her out of the second infiltration. Ridley and Amber departed on a secondary quest, potentially in pursuit of lost family members for Amber. Eravan, a wood elf ranger, subsequently was shifted through an astral plane during the journey and did not return.

Thus, heading into the Forest, the party contained Malark the wizard, Thad Brannigan the fighter, Mataman O'Krungle the bard, Dolan'er the Ranger, Daesenriel Blackstorm the rogue, and Selenite the druid. As they charged through the forest, they were beset by weretigers and then attacked mentally by a local necromancer. The party investigated a cursed mansion in the middle of the forest, where spirits walked and needed to be repelled, yet dark mental magic still attacked. It was reported that the Fighter Thad felled a troll in the backyard with a single blow. Yet no member of the party witnessed it firsthand, the evidence was there but some refused to believe it. Upon further exploration of the house, it turned out the dark magic was the work of a coven of Hags. While the first night led to the death of one of three hag sisters, the party had to retire back to camp to lick its wounds.

On the second night of the assault the party was joined by a human hybrid cleric of Thor named Zuriel. Zuriel aided in the battle of the remaining two hags; a battle which was fought next to a sacrificial alter used to increase the hags' powers using sacrificial cannibalism. They had eaten their fallen sister as well as several prisoners within the mansion.

For this battle, Malark had put aside his initial distaste for fire magic. The second assault was intended to be a final push, with the goal either to destroy the magic within or burn the house down around the coven and escape. Malark had a Fireball ready to do the honors if necessary. As the final blow was struck the house collapsed in on itself in an implosion of dark magic. The party was separated with Malark leading Selenite and Thad up a side staircase and finding a chest filled with a few treasures in a back room.

However, upon return to the house, the party had found that the ranger Dolan'er had departed prematurely, leaving a note back at camp saying, "Getting more crossbow bolts, be back soon." During the conflict tensions had been rising within the party as well, especially between the bard Mataman and the fighter Thad. The bard had appeared pleased when hearing of the news of Thad's apparent fall when the party was separated.

The party put the battle and the conflict behind them and completed the journey to Elturel without major incident. One event of note involved a powerful Halfling sorcerer ferrying them across the river near the city. While appearing amoral and a bit drunk, the Halfling took a shine to Malark, who helped him pilot his ferry as if he had never left the sea. The mage remained unnamed throughout the journey but had made Malark an offer to continue travelling with him. While Malark didn't accept, they did leave on friendly terms, not helped by the fact that some of his comrades had hoped to pickpocket the powerful Halfling.

Malark's return to the water had brought forth a sense of happiness and optimism that had been lacking since the party had faced the Haunted Mansion and had been repulsed during their initial assault. While he had been helpful during the battle, his lack of dark magic research had led to them leaving with more questions than they had answers to. While there was the overlying positive of destroying such a dark place, it took the return to his sea legs to pull Malark out of an initial funk.

Travel within Elturel was mixed yet eventful while they searched for Liosin and more information on the Cult of Tiamot. The cult had not yet made its way to any major coastal cities and appeared to be moving slowly but steadily in the direction of a different town. Liosin's note had indicated that they should contact the Order of the Gauntlet once arriving, but direct inquiry seemed to go nowhere. Unbeknownst to the party, the Order had heard the rumors of an adventuring party looking for them and had come to meet them.

Upon entry into the stronghold of the Order of the Gauntlet, the party was met and tested by its leader Uroath. After passing the tests, the party met with both Uroath and the monk Liosin in order to join up with their corresponding factions. While some of his party joined the covert Harpers, Malark and two others joined with the Order of the Gauntlet. During the meeting, Liosin relayed the movements of the Cult of the Dragon who seemed to be headed towards Baldur's Gate.

The travel to Baldur's gate was unique for the party as it consisted primarily of sailing. Malark managed to assist the captain and cover the night shift for the party's travels; this expedited their journey and would have carved their trip down substantially. Malark once again felt revitalized and spent the journey at peace and humming sea shanties, relishing in the return to his roots and reveling in propelling his team to glory.

Unfortunately, a quick trip to Baldur's gate was not meant to be as the party encountered a Hydra and three giant crocodiles. During the battle, Malark attempted to preserve the boat but it ends up sinking anyway. Malark has the presence of mind to save the map the captain had brought with him. They continue the journey to Baldur's Gate by following the river…

(This is the stop gap where the campaign is currently at. However, because the story takes place after the end of the campaign, I'm going to assume a post-campaign scenario that would properly set up the next story)

The Party defeats the Cult of Tiamat at the Well of the Dragon without Tiamat being summoned. There are sufficient reinforcements from an allied force which includes the Order of the Gauntlet to dispatch and scatter the remaining cultist and mercenary armies. Upon returning to Elturel, the party is celebrated alongside their allies in the Order of the Gauntlet and the Harpers. Each party member is given a substantial amount of riches retrieved from the hoard within the cult's stronghold, though the majority is returned to the towns it was plundered from and some were passed on to previous party members or their families.

The party separates and moves off to complete their various goals, while some continue to take jobs from the Order of the Gauntlet and the Harper's respectively. Malark has been adamant throughout the entire campaign about looking to purchase a boat and assemble a crew, and the offer is made to many members of the party to join him. However, they all decide that they have business to handle before even considering joining a sailing crew, and many would be against the lifestyle as a permanent one. Malark departs for one of the major ports on Emerald, the horse he was given at the keep in Greenest but is plagued with indecision.

As he departs, Malark realizes he also has unfinished business with the Lords of the Tempest and he had not resolved the issue of their sacrificial plans. While that was clearly not the most pressing threat facing the world while the cult was in power, the power vacuum left is one that the Lords could easily exploit. This indecision plagues Malark throughout his ride and he pulls off the road into a nearby village in order to have a night in a comfortable inn and ponder his future more easily.

And so my story begins.


	3. Meira Backstory

Background- Meira

 _Author's Note: Meira Mondesir is not my original character, but I have been given permission to use her details by her creator. This background was written by her creator and is unchanged except for a few minor edits. If she would like me to expand on the character's background I will provide a replacement for this chapter. If she'd like me to add a campaign summary for Meira as well, that could be added later. All dialogue and decisions Meira makes in the stories are my interpretations of the character._

Miera Mondesir grew up a happy half elf, her mother a human and her father an elf in a sprawling city inspired by art nouveau design and a strong French influence. Elves and Half Elves lived in harmony though of course there are those who hold themselves in higher regard as pure elves. Miera had the usual childhood, a best friend, school, a loving family. Her parents ran a book shop, a wondrous place for her as a child getting to fall into as many worlds as she could devour. Things got complicated as she got older.

Suddenly on her 15th birthday her parents took her to a ceremony where she learned what her father was in truth. A trained assassin, the 23rd in a long line of what dated back to an ancient brotherhood. She recognized others at the ceremony, other elves that she grew up knowing. It was her turn to take her place and succeed her father in the Fay'ai. She dutifully trained for years learning the arts of stealth and disguise as well as how to dexterously handle a blade. She could no longer mingle with the other kids from school, she and her best friend grew apart. She could never know.

By the age of 25, still very young, she was to take on her first target on her own. This would be the true initiation but as she made her way to the location of her target she let both Kukris fall to her sides, the shock paralyzingly her as she saw her childhood best friend sitting there, reading in a small clearing. She could not believe that this was her charge. She couldn't do it. But she couldn't go back to the Fay'ai without having taken on the target. As much as she wanted to make her father proud, she couldn't do it.

So, she left. She abandoned the Fay'ai and in turn had to abandon her home, her family, her world. She just hoped her father would not be punished for her weakness. She had to find answers.


	4. Malark's Party Members

Background- Malark Party Members

 _Author's Note: The party I was in started out overly large and has been constantly changing. To avoid confusion, Malark's current five party members are up top and following that I will go through the previous party members and their reasons for departure._

Mataman O'Krungle- Tiefling Bard

Mataman travelled the world looking for fame and glory before joining the party. He was the only party member who was actually employed when the others met as he was working for the innkeeper of the tavern they gathered at as the entertainment. When Mataman joined with the party, he initially was most concerned with gathering additional fame and wealth, but also felt he needed more power. In the town of Greenest he joined the bardic college of whispers which granted him multiple deceptive and psychic powers. Since then he has been somewhat separate from the group, causing major distractions and prioritizing a good story over completing objectives. He often enters into battles he cannot win and has clashed with multiple party members but especially Thad and Zuriel, who entered the group after him.

Daesenriel Blackstorm - Tiefling Rogue

Daesenriel has a history as a thief, coming from the thieves' guild in the Underdark to join the party up on the main continent. She is known for her athletic exploits during battle, often climbing trees, jumping on chandeliers or climbing roofs in order to both evade a counterattack and use her range attacks from stealth. Daesenriel claimed to be entirely selfish and motivated by wealth, but as the party got smaller, she tended to act as one of the voices of reason. She and Malark were never close friends and often got on each other's nerves but during the battles that followed there was a level of trust and respect as they were often tasked with coordinating battle plans. Daesenriel acquired a Dagger of Life Drain from the coven of hags that the party battled and joined the Harpers alongside Mataman and Selenite.

Selenite- Moon Elf Druid

Selenite has fought alongside the party since its inception. She is oriented towards bears and tends to summon them in order to fight alongside her. Selenite also assumes the form of many animals, especially a bear form. Though she has had some major success in these fights, she has also occasionally caused collateral damage including a large bear claw mark on Mataman's face.

Thad Brannigan- Half-Orc Fighter

Thad joined the party in Greenest after the rescue of the Monk Liosin. Thad was a renowned arena and pit fighter for most of his life, and as such was treated as a captive, but a pampered one. Eventually he overthrew the slave pit owners and left to find his way in the world. Thad tends to take control of a situation even when he doesn't understand it. He charges like a bull and uses his brawn over his brain more often than not. He does possess some of the most impressive monster kills in the party. Thad slayed a troll in a single hit (though no one witnessed this kill) and decapitated the remaining heads of the Hydra in order to prevent its reanimation. Despite this he has had repeated personal conflicts with Mataman, who sees him as an interloper.

Zuriel- Human-Angel Hybrid Cleric

Zuriel joined the party in the Forest of Long Knives, right outside the Haunted Mansion, and has been a key part of the force ever since. A vision led the cleric to join the party and he is driven by his divinity to combat the cult of Tiamat. He is a Tempest Cleric in service to Thor and is similarly featured to the Thunder God, with long golden hair and wields a war hammer. Zuriel can channel his divinity to fly with angelic wings and had used them to battle flying opponents. There was some initial tension between Zuriel and Malark, as Malark questioned the identity of his divinity. Considering Talos and Thor share a similar spectrum, it had the potential to be an awkward first meeting. They have since moved past this misunderstanding.

Ridley Greenscale: Dragonborn Paladin

Ridley joined the party alongside Eravan after escaping from persecution of those of his race. Ridley was a folk hero among the populace after saving some of the smallfolk from various large wild beasts. As they traveled, Ridley and Eravan joined the party in the tavern on its outset. Ridley was always in the front of the battle, taking the attention of many of the deadliest foes. Ridley departed the party after the battle with Langdragosa. He departed Greenest with Amber, heading off to parts unknown, possibly in pursuit of Amber's wayward father.

Eravan: Elf Ranger

Eravan joined the party as an ally of Ridley, after saving him from a forest fire. The two travelled together until they met up with the party. Though Eravan was a pure elf, he was not typical of his kind and seemed to be well travelled and open to working with those outside his kind. Eravan was a stable presence, offering both close quarters combat and long-range options for attacking, and was always willing to protect his fellow party members. Eravan even went out of his way to include outsiders, mentoring a young mercenary during the caravan travels and inciting a wayward kobold to be friendly towards the party. This led to a conveniently distracting kobold rebellion. His fate was somewhat of a mystery, as ethereal forces pulled him from the mortal plane of existence as the party entered the Forest of Long Knives. Perhaps they had another mission for him.

Amber Frostbeard

Amber served as a dwarven cleric of the Goddess of the Moon Selune. She worshipped Selune diligently and shared her initial aversion to violence. Amber could only justify raising her weapon against non-human monsters unless the offenders directly hurt one of her companions. The dwarf was a very diligent healer and took care of the rest of the group with a motherly air. Her family situation was well known to the group as Escobert the Red, the master of arms at Greenest was an acquaintance of her father's. Her heritage was something important to Amber and it was believed she departed with Ridley from Greenest separate from the rest of the party in order to track down her missing father.

Dolan'er- Half-Elf Ranger

Dolan'er is a half-elf ranger who was known for his alcoholism. He drank constantly and searched for alcohol in each new dungeon or household that the party investigated. Often firing his crossbows from range, he was never fond of engaging the enemy directly and preferred firing from stealth or high places. Dolan'er was a mixed fighter, occasionally his crossbows made the difference in a fight, but his aim occasionally was shaky with withdrawal symptoms. He butted heads with some of the party members and often left without searching for missing members, under the assumption that they were already dead. Dolan'er left abruptly in the Forest of Long Knives, leaving a note saying "Gone to get crossbow bolts. Back later."

Balek-Rah- Aarakocra Ranger

An Aarakocra ranger whose entire village was razed to the ground by a green dragon. He pursued multiple smaller dragons without finding his quarry and eventually wound up in the human village that his other party members were drawn to. Balek-Rah joined the battle and travelled with the group, encouraged by the fact that he was able to track a cult based on representations of his mortal enemy. However, Balek-Rah was arrogant and easily distractible, often heading off on his own or stepping up to challenge enemies outside his ability. During the infiltration mission, he made time with a drunken elvish mercenary who was a groupie of Mataman. After a brief liaison which separated him from the group during the distraction, Balek-Rah charged in the opposite direction of the escaping party towards the heart of the camp. He was taken down immediately by the guard drakes that outnumbered him; they knocked him unconscious and the human cultists restrained him. In the morning he was personally executed by Langdragosa, making him the only party member confirmed to be deceased. Malark mourned Balek-Rah, waiting for him to rejoin the party the night after the mission after not knowing what happened to him, then burying his head after it was found left in the camp on a pike.

Rhevenil- Elvish druid

An Elvish Druid who very briefly served with the party before departing before the party left Greenest, she adapted animal aspects much like Selenite and was primarily known for her brief infatuation with Sergeant Celesta. An infatuation which ended unfortunately on her death. She vowed revenge but after the death of Langdragosa she departed for the forest to abstain from any more violence.


End file.
